Sleeping Beauty
by Daughter of Twilight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what kind of father Inuyasha would be? Well, in this story, he has to find out the hard way how to be a single dad.
1. The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charecters in this story, short of any I invent that are not in the Inuyasha manga or anime. I wish I did, of course, but I do not.  


Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 1

By Daughter of Twilight

Kagome sat in her bathroom and stared at it. _It can't be wrong; it's the third test I've done today. _It all made sense now, of course. The whole party had been worried about her for over a week, especially since she vomited up her breakfast the other day. Some of them, especially Miroku, had some guesses, but none could say for certain what was wrong with her. Even Inuyasha told her that maybe she should consult the medical advice of her time. Of course Kagome suspected the reason for her sickness, and doubly so when she missed her period, but of course she hadn't told Inuyasha that. Now she wasn't sure she'd tell him at all. It's not like she could hide her pregnancy from anyone for too long, unless she stayed in her own time. She didn't think she could do that. _Besides_, she thought, _I do love him. And it is his child, he has a right to know, and if he is any kind of boyfriend we can talk about this._

Kagome chuckled at that last thought. Inuyasha wasn't much of a typical boyfriend, that is for certain. _He can be so sweet sometimes . . . but other times he just doesn't understand._ Kagome thought back to the to the night she knew was with him, in a way she had only dreamed about. Inuyasha had looked so handsome and breathtaking in the dim firelight. He assumed his human form only once a month, and he was so much more vulnerable then. At the same time, however, it put him more in touch with his human emotions, which is why Kagome always treasured this time of the month, though Inuyasha hated it.

They had had an argument earlier that day. It had been a very hard week for the party the five of them. Inuyasha had been stubborn again and he wanted to continue hunting jewel shards, while the rest thought they should take a break and protect Inuyasha. "I don't need any protection. I'll be just fine by myself. Now, let's go hunt Naraku!" When no one came with him, he asked, "What, are you all too scared? Big bad Naraku going to hurt you?"

At this point, Kagome gave him a look he knew far too well, and said, "Inuyasha, _osuwari_!!"

Inuyasha replied, "Oww, that really hurts when I'm human!"

"That's my point! We're staying here and making up camp," ordered Kagome.

That night they set up camp. Shippou went off to played hide and seek with Miroku and Sango, while Kagome was protecting Inuyasha. They had sat there for some time looking at the bright stars on the moonlit night. After sitting there for some time, Inuyasha turned to her and said, "Kagome?"

She turned to him and asked, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back up at the sky and said, "I . . . I can't imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you. I'm not sure I want to. Life is so much more pleasant with you around. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kagome smiled back at him. "You've changed my life in so many ways. It's amazing, honestly."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, more sure of himself this time. "I don't feel like so much of a freak around you. All the humans looked at me that way. I didn't fit into their categories, so I had to make one of my own . . . but you don't care. Here I sit, transformed into a human, and you look at me as a person no less than otherwise. You're so much different from them, Kagome."

She began to tear up and said, "Oh, Inuyasha! You're not like THEM either. They see you as a _hanyou_, a freak, a youkai but not. But you're not like other youkai. Sure, you are strong and powerful, and can fight like no human ever could, but you're more human than some of those villagers we run across could ever be."

"Really?" asked Inuyasha.

"Absolutely" replied Kagome. "Remember how you took care of Sango, refusing to fight back when you first met her, even though she hurt you gravely, because you knew she was mistaken in her anger? Or how about when you saved Kohaku from her because you saw the humanity remaining in him? Or when you saved Sango from killing herself? And you can't forget the hundreds of times you have laid your life down for me. I owe you my life Inuyasha, and never forget that! How many _hanyou_, better yet _youkai_ can say _that_?"

"I . . . well . . . none I guess" Inuyasha admitted. He paused for a moment. _She's so special . . . to me._

Shyly, she looked at the _hanyou_, met his eyes, and said, "I . . . Inuyasha?"

He turned to look at her and said sweetly, "What is it, Kagome?"

She looked away. "I . . . I . . . I . . ." She started crying.

"I can't stand it when you cry, Kagome. What is bothering you?"

Touched by how much he cared, Kagome could hold herself back no longer. She leaned over, grabbed Inuyasha, and kissed him firmly on the lips. A startled Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her, as she released and laid her head on his shoulder. Tears dripped down her face, soaking Inuyasha's _haori_, and after a moment she said, "I love you Inuyasha! Why the hell couldn't I tell you before?!"

Inuyasha held her closely against her and replied, "You were afraid you would lose me and what we had. I . . . I felt the same way . . ."

"Oh Inuyasha, I had no idea!"

"I don't know when I first realized it, but I've just been so afraid of what it could mean, and of losing you . . ."

At this point, Kagome, overcome with emotions she had kept hidden for far too long, silenced Inuyasha with a passionate kiss. They kissed, embraced, and were overcome by the passions they felt for each other, and made love underneath the stars. When Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came back, they found the two of them asleep in each other's embrace, covered by Inuyasha's red _haori_.

Kagome thought back to that time with fondness, and how happy the rest of them (especially Shippou) had been that the two had finally found each other. She remembered the happy times, and the nights she had spent curled up next to Inuyasha. Finally, however, experiencing so much morning sickness, and with the others worried about her, she went home to see what modern medicine (or more accurately, a pregnancy test) had to say about her. She suspected strongly, but didn't know for certain until today. She stared one more time at the blue mark she had made on the test. It was almost certain; she could feel it. She finally got up, redressed, washed her hands, and walked downstairs. "Mom . . ." she called. "I have something I need to tell you . . ."


	2. Fear and Acceptance

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2: Fear and Acceptance

By Daughter of Twilight 

"Mom . . ." Kagome called. "I have something I need to tell you . . ."

Her mother gave her a quizzical look as Kagome emerged at the bottom of the stairs with a guarded look on her face. "What is it, my daughter?"

Kagome looked away, not able to face her mother. She really didn't know how to start. "Um, I . . . uh . . . you know what you told me about how a woman's body works?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow and answered, "Yes, what about it?"

"Well . . . uh . . . "She turned away again quickly. "I think . . . I did something irresponsible. And . . . well . . . I"

Her mother thought for a moment, and postured a guess. "Are you . . . pregnant?"

Kagome cried and leapt into her mother's arms sobbing. "Yes, Mom, I am. It's for sure, I did several tests and I've been having morning sickness."

Her mother sighed and held her daughter close. She said, "I assume this happened in the Warring States era."

"Yes, Mom, it did."

"And who is the father?"

"I . . . It's Inuyasha, Mom."

Her mother looked distantly out the window. "I thought as much." _How did . . . wait, I don't want to know._ _ At least I know they found each other finally. They have been avoiding each other's feelings for far too long. Yet I wonder, how will my daughter carry a hanyou child?_

"Are you alright, Kagome? Pregnancy can be hard on a woman, and I don't know how a _hanyou_ child would affect you."

"I don't know, Mom, I've never been pregnant before."

"Oh right, you have nothing to compare it to. Well do you feel very sick, or is it something that is just a major annoyance?"

"Well, Mom, it can be quite debilitating in the morning sometimes, but I'm strong and I've been able to function."

"Well, my dear, that may change as your child develops. Say, have you told Inuyasha yet?"

"No, Mom, I haven't. I'm not sure how to break it to him. I don't know what to say!"

"Have you thought about the truth, Kagome? That's what I told your father. Worked pretty well with him. Of course, I knew he wanted children. Does Inuyasha?"

"Uh, I don't know. He's commented before that he doesn't think anyone should have to go through what he did. He thinks that there shoudn't be any more hanyous on this earth."

Her mother sighed yet again. "That may be a problem, my daughter. You still have to tell him, though. You'll just have to find the right moment. Maybe sit him down in front of Goshinboku. That's what I did with your father. A little romance doesn't hurt, either." She winked at her daughter, setting her slightly aback. Romantic advice was still a little weird coming from her mother, Kagome thought.

"Alright, Mom, I'll tell him when the time is right, and I'll make certain that he is far away from anything breakable."

"I think that would be wise, my dear." Mrs. Higurashi gave her a hug. "I know you will be able to handle it, my daughter. You are strong."

Kagome blushed and replied, "Thanks Mom. I love you so much. You'll make a wonderful grandmother."

At this, her mother flinched slightly and replied, "I suppose that _would _make me a grandmother wouldn't it. A frightening thought, I must say. I'll do my best, though. Try not to spoil your children too much." She winked once again at her daughter and they shared a hearty laugh.

Kagome hugged her mother again, gathered her things, and headed back to the well, kissing her mother goodbye. _I know she'll be an amazing grandmother someday. I only hope I can be the kind of mother she is._

She came up to the well, took a deep breath, and jumped in, hoping for her sake that Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her at the well this time. She didn't want to face her right away. Her first stop she wanted to make was to see Kaede. Then she wanted to tell Sango and get her support. She would avoid telling Miroku until after she told Inuyasha, because she wanted her beloved hanyou to find out from herself.

Kagome climbed out of the well, and sure enough, there was Inuyasha, sitting against it. He smiled, something that she still wasn't used to seeing him do. "Oi, Kagome! I have been waiting for you.'

Kagome gulped, took a step back, and with a slightly spooked look managed a reply. "I . . . uh . . . I needed to run some errands. Sorry for keeping you waiting, Inuyasha."

"Well, no problem now, you're back. Let's go see the others so we can go off shard-hunting again! It's been really boring since you left, I gotta say."

"Uh, okay, let's go to the village."

They walked together to the village, and were eventually greeted by Shippou running out and jumping into Kagome's arms. "I'm so happy to see you Kagome!"

Kagome chuckled and smiled, replying, "I'm glad to see you too, Shippou." She turned to Miroku, who was walking up with Sango. "Do you know where Kaede is right now?"

Miroku said, "She is in her hut. You want to go see her?"

"Yes, I need some advice on my spiritual powers."

The others looked at her somewhat strangely, but let her go. "I wonder what that's about," quipped Miroku to Inuyasha.

"Probably a girl thing," replied Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up to the hut and knocked. "Are you busy, Kaede?"

"I am never to busy for ye, Kagome. Please come in."

It suddenly felt like déjà vu, walking in to tell yet another elder about her recently developing problem. She took a deep breath and began to tell Kaede what she knew.


End file.
